hakkavelinfandomcom-20200216-history
RepRap Frustration
aka Setting up the damn RepRap software Mega Reset problem! The Mega auto-reset can cause many problems. If you see packet errors, follow this method to cut the trace on the board http://wiki.makerbot.com/thingomatic-doc:arduino-mega-trace Much of this comes from http://reprap.org/wiki/Microcontroller_firmware_installation Setting up the Machine firmware and config aka What the hell is 5D? The RepRap software expects something called 5d "FiveD". Unfortunately so does ReplicatorG. The Makerbot firmware does not work for some weird reason. References to the "FiveD" are sketchy, see below. Joe has checked out much of this into the Hakkavelin dropbox. *https://github.com/reprap/firmware *https://reprap.svn.sourceforge.net/svnroot/reprap/trunk/users/erik/FiveD_GCode_Interpreter/ To use the firmware you need to compile it using the Arduino IDE. Ha! This means you need to check out a copy using the git command: *git clone https://github.com/reprap/firmware Problem is, for the Makerbot3g hardware it is based upon a Sanguino, which is not in the standard arduino hardware sets. To fix this, follow directions here: *http://sanguino.cc/useit Next, you have to install it. After much frustration (as per the name) we gave up on this and modified the machines.xml. #Take the Mendel entry and put the Mark3 printerhead entry within it. It should look something like this Prusa Mendel Hakkavelin 38400 (Turn off steppers after a build.) M18 How to generate and modify GCODE for our printer #Start up ReplicatorG 0026 #Open the STL file #Menubar GCode > Choose Gcode generator ##Pick Gcode (standard) ##Click OK #Put the bottom in the center of the platform and touching the surface in the Model tab #Click on Generate Gcode #Select cupcake-mk4-abs ##Only do these steps once: ###click on Edit ###Click on Speed ###Change the PWM setting to 400 (the orignal setting was 255) ###Click Save preferences ###Click Close ##select Use raft ##Click on Generate Gcode ##Wait a while #Click on the gcode tab and start editing the output (don't forget to save) #Comment a bunch of lines out that involve homing, etc. Also change the temperature to 225C instead of 220C. Commenting is with "(". The beginning should look something like this #(Cupcake ABS default skeinforge profile) (homing routing) M104 S225 T0 (Temperature to 225 celsius) G21 (Metric FTW) G90 (Absolute Positioning) (G92 X0 Y0 Z0 (You are now at 0,0,0) (You have failed me for the last time, MakerBot) (G0 Z15 (Move up for test extrusion) (M108 S255 (Extruder speed = max) M6 T0 (Wait for tool to heat up) (G04 P5000 (Wait 5 seconds) (M101 (Extruder on, forward) (G04 P5000 (Wait 5 seconds) (M103 (Extruder off) (M01 (The heater is warming up and will do a test extrusion. Click yes after you have cleared the nozzle of the extrusion.) G0 Z0 (Go back to zero.) Running the build #Move the printhead to the center and have it almost touch the tabel. Make sure that the nozzle NEVER hits the table or it will jam the extruder and you will have to retract the filament and cut off the bad part. #In the ReplicatorG control panel, click on Make current position zero. #Move the head a little above the table using the control panel #Set the temperature to 225 and wait until the nozzle gets to that temperature. #Run the extruder with PWM of 600, click on forward. and make sure you see happy plastic coming out. #Click on stop button. Clear the nozzle #Push the center Z button in the control panel and make sure it goes back to the previous position. If you need to, keep a little bit of force on the sticky bearing side. #Close the control panel. #Click on the start build button. Away you go! Useful Links *RepRap Git repository: https://github.com/reprap Skeinforge layer height and co See http://davedurant.wordpress.com/2010/11/01/skeinforge-movin-on-up-to-a-recent-version/ for now -Zarutian